First Kiss
by WhoLockFanGirl
Summary: Amy is moving in with the Doctor and wonders why exactly he chose her to travel with him. M for later chapters
1. First Kiss

***This is my first fan fiction (ever) and I'm really nervous about posting it. I know it's short. Please review and let me know what you think**

****Disclaimer: in this fic Rory and Amy were never married (they didn't even date) Amy is single and as free as the wind**

The Doctor was always sort of mysterious to amy, taking them places she could never have dreamed of, doing things that seemed impossible, why her? Why little Amelia Pond? He told her it was because she was all alone, her life didn't make any sense. But Amy couldn't help but wonder, was there another reason?

Amy had packed up her things and was officially moving into the TARDIS with the doctor.

"Oi Doctor, help me with my bags" Amy bellowed once she had propped the TARDIS door open. The Doctor came bounding around the corner into the front room of the time machine. "Amelia Pond, joining me officially for some wibbly wobbly time travel." The Doctor picked up Amy's bags and carried them into her bedroom. Amy stood in the front room waiting for the doctor to return. Thinking again thinking of why the doctor had really chosen her.

"Where to first Amy? All of time and space all that ever happened and all that ever will, where do you want to start?" AMy was still deep in thought. Sitting silently on the patched seat that served as the 'couch' near the controls of the TARDIS. "Amy? Amelia what's wrong?" Amy quickly snapped out of the trans she had temporarily been in. "What? Doctor, nothing." the Doctor looked at Amy skeptically, "you've been silent since you walked in. Do you not want to move in? Because you don't have to."

"What? No, of course I want to move in. I was just, thinking." The Doctor quickly demised the conversation, he wouldn't dream of traveling with out Amy."Well Pond, where to?"Amy answered quickly "Let's go to Space Florida, it's always nice there." The doctor punched in the coordinates and the TARDIS took off. Space Florida was quite a trip but it was always worth it.

Later Amy was in her room removing her swearers and thick tights from her bag and leaving her summer water clothes in the bag for Space Florida. The Doctor knocked on the door frame lightly making Amy look up. "Ready to go pond?" "Just about Doctor. Hey, can I ask you a question?" Amy was going to find out why he chose her, and she was going to do it today. "Of course you can pond, you know you can ask me anything" Amy looked at the floor and kicked around her feet a little, she was absolutely terrified of asking the question that had been nagging her for so long. "Well it's just, why me? Why did you choose me to take with you, doctor?" The doctor was surprised by Amy's question. He had told her before, he brought her along because she was all alone. "We've been over this Amelia, I landed in your back yard, I just wanted to help. Then I came back and you were all grown up. grown up and alone. we both were, alone I mean. Why be alone when we could be together?"

Amy knew she was going to have to drag the answer out of him. "Yes you've told me that. But there wasn't…another reason?" The Doctor panicked. He thought he may have been to forward with Amy at one point or another but he never expected her to notice enough to ask him about it. "Um, Amy. You have to understand. I've been on my own for a while…and…I just, I don't know there you were so beautiful and grown up." Amy was slightly surprised but very pleased with The Doctors poorly constructed babble of an answer. "Doctor, are you telling me, you invited me to travel with you because, because you had… have a crush on me?" Amy had meant to sound flattered but the Doctor heard it differently. "Amy I didn't mean… you can leave, if you want. I understand if you don't want to travel with me anymore…"

Amy took a step towards the doctor. "What are you talking about? Of course I still want to travel with you, why wouldn't I?" The Doctor, who had been staring at the laces on his boots, looked up. "Well I just thought, you maybe felt differently and I.." the Doctor didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Amy interrupted him "Shut up, stupid" Amy suddenly ran towards the Doctor, leaping into his arms and plating a kiss right on his perfect lips.

"Well, that went better than I expected." The Doctor sighed in content, "you're quite an excellent kisser Pond." Amy looked up at him and straightened his bow tie, "We should do it again sometime."


	2. Not so much silence in the library

It had been days since Amy had kissed the Doctor. After the kiss Amy and the Doctor's relationship had become…strained. Silences dragged on for hours; no conversation, no stories being shared with each other. Amy had become fed up with the silence and headed into the library for a moment of privacy. When she got to the library she began to look around for something to read to get her mind off the Doctor. She picked up a copy of "A Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy" the title seemed to fit her, and sat down in one of the large wingback chairs in the center of the library.

On the other end of the library the Doctor entered. Amy had told him "We should do it again sometime." But what did that mean? Did she want him to kiss her? Was he supposed to wait until she made a move? The Doctor paced up and down the many aisles of books, all of which he had already read. The Doctor rounded the corner into the center reading area of the library where the chairs and tables were.

There, looking like a goddess with her long legs swung over the arm of a chair, was Amy. Effortlessly beautiful as always. The Doctor slowly approached the chair. "Amy?" Amy looked up from her book. The Doctor was standing over her his wide eyes looking straight into hers.

"What is it Doctor?" Amy worried he was going to say something like maybe she should leave. It had been so long (or at least it felt that way) since they talked, possibly he didn't want her on the ship anymore.

"Amy, I wanted to ask you, what…what you meant by 'we should do it again sometime' after, you know, we…uh…" Amy looked up at him, "Kissed?" The Doctor looked a bit flustered, "Uh yeah that."

Amy set the book down on the table next to her. "Well Doctor," said Amy reaching for the front of his blazer, "What I meant, was that we should do it again. Maybe like, oh I don't know, now would be and excellent time." Amy pulled the Doctor towards her by the collar of his jacket. Once their lips touched, Amy began to push the jacket off of the Doctor's shoulders. The Doctor shrugged out of his coat, and Amy pushed up to her knees. Kneeling on the chair, Amy began to slide the Doctor's suspenders off his shoulders. The Doctor moved his kisses away from Amy's mouth and down her jawline and neck. Amy moaned with pleasure.

"Doctor?" the Doctor barely heard her, he was lost in the sweet smell of her skin. "Hmm?" he hummed into the crook of her neck. "D-Don't-Don't stop!" the Doctor chuckled "Wasn't planning on it."

With that, Amy felt the Doctor's long fingers toying with the hem of her skirt. The Doctor slide his hand up to the top of Amy's creamy thigh. The cool touch of the Doctor's palm sent a shiver of pleasure through Amy's body. The Doctor proceeded to push Amy's skirt up around her waist and brushed his hand over the front of her pink lace underwear.

The Doctor didn't know what to think, this was actually happening. Him and Amy. Together after all this time traveling. Amy pulled the Doctor's lips back to hers, they moved together perfectly, like they were meant for each other.

The Doctor's hands rubbed up and down Amy's legs, and her hands wound in his hair.

"Doctor, _never _let go." Amy mumbled into the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor broke away to face Amy. "Never."


End file.
